


Silence

by lordofnothing1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordofnothing1/pseuds/lordofnothing1





	Silence

Why must you silence me so?  
I have tried to do what you ask,  
I tried again and again,  
Yet you scream in my face.

I have tried to do what you ask,  
I am only myself, no more, no less.  
Yet you scream in my face  
Why do you hate me so?

I am only myself, no more, no less.  
To be less would be how you see me.  
Why do you hate me so?  
What have I done to deserve it?

To be less would be how you see me,  
I tried again and again,  
What have I done to deserve it?  
Why must you silence me so?


End file.
